The present invention relates to a signal controlling circuit, and particularly, to a signal controlling circuit used in a printer or copier.
There is a case where, in an image forming apparatus such as a copier, when image is read or written, an read image or formed image is inclined (distorted) by a change of lens characteristic of a writing unit and reading unit due to the temperature change, production error at the time of the assembly of an apparatus, or production fluctuation of each product. Accordingly, when the image is formed, the image data is processed in a pixel unit and the processing to correct the image so that it is vertically formed, is conducted.
However, such a processing of the image data influences the image processing such as the error scattering, and there is a case where the moire is generated, and it is a cause of the image quality deterioration of the image. On the one hand, in the image forming apparatus such as a copier, one image is outputted for each line in the main scanning direction, and by repeating it in the sub scanning direction, the image is formed.